One type of structure for mounting objects on a vertical surface, such as a wall, is referred to as a picture hanger, although such structures are used to hang objects other than pictures, such as mirrors and diplomas. The term “picture hanger” as used in this document refers to such a structure, and is not to be limited to structures for hanging only pictures. There are two types of picture hangers: (1) those that are attached to the object to be mounted on a nail or other type of fastener attached to the vertical surface, and (2) those that are attached to the vertical surface and receive a wire or the like carried by the object.
For many picture hanger installers, mounting a picture hanger is a difficult task because of the necessity to hold the hanger and the fastener, such as a nail or screw, in one hand while using the other hand to hold and use a tool, such as a hammer or screwdriver, to force the fastener into the object to be mounted on the vertical surface through a hole in the picture hanger of type (1), or to force the fastener into the vertical surface through a hole in the picture hanger of type (2). If the fastener is a small nail or brad, such as an 18 gauge nail (a nail having a shaft length of ½″, a head diameter of 0.112 inch, and a shaft diameter of 0.055 inch), the problem is compounded by difficulties in holding the nail, while trying to avoid hitting the fingers holding the nail in place.
We are aware of prior art disclosing structures for holding fasteners in place on picture hangers during installation of the picture hangers. For example, Weck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,334, discloses a rubber or foam backing layer on the base of a picture hanger. The backing layer is disclosed as having a thickness between 1/16 and ⅛ of an inch. The foregoing characteristics enable the backing layer to hold a fastener in place after the fastener has been impaled in the backing layer so that an installer of the picture hanger need not hold the fastener while the fastener is being hammered in place.
The structure described in the Weck et al. patent functions admirably for relatively large fasteners but in certain instances does not adequately hold small fasteners, such as 18 gauge nails, in place. In addition, the rubber or foam backing layer has a tendency to lose its holding power, even for larger fasteners, if not used within about 24 months of initial installation on the hanger. In other words, the rubber or foam backing described in the Weck et al. patent does not have an indefinite shelf life.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved picture hanger that can be attached in place without holding an attaching fastener, and to a method of making same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved picture hanger including a member that holds a fastener of the picture hanger in place while the hanger is being installed on an object, such as a picture frame or wall, so that an installer of the picture hanger need not hold the fastener during the installation, and to a method of making same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved picture hanger including a member that holds small fasteners, such as 18 gauge nails, in place while the picture hanger is being installed, and to a method of making same.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved picture hanger including a member that holds fasteners in place while the picture hanger is being installed, wherein the member has a long shelf life, and to a method of making same.